Alibi
by theifThornsofNirvanatheif
Summary: Tam and Kyo slash


Alibi

No one knew this, but Kyouya always had an alibi, no matter what. He always had a reason for the things he did, he always did things to benefit from, not doing a single thing just out of the goodness of his heart. That's what everyone says anyway. Or so it seemed . . .

His sister, on the other hand, found nothing wrong with Kyouya, but that didn't stop their father from finding faults in him all the time. Most times it would be the smallest things that people would never notice, but Kyouya would write them down anyway in his notebook. After a while though, Kyouya's father stopped finding faults in his son, and gave up on him all together. Why do you ask? That's what I'd like to know too . . .

When his father told him to look after Tamaki Suou, he was doing it for a business tie, so his father and Tamaki's father would be business partners. But that wasn't the case. Well, not when Kyouya first saw Tamaki.

They met in the dean's office, Kyouya with some girl that was in his class. He didn't dare even try to remember her name sometimes as she made a fool of herself in class, and her family had no business ties what so ever with the Oortori family.

His blonde hair and purple eyes were what caught his attention. Not a single Japanese, well, pure Japanese boy had such features. Of course, he'd gotten is looks from his mother, his father being Japanese and his mother being the one that was French.

His charms, came from both parents. His mother's soft nature and his father's charms for the ladies, but it wasn't just the ladies that his charms drew to him. Friends, like Honey-senpai and Mori and the twins and Haruhi. Yes, and even him, something he would never admit, only when he was alone with Tamaki. But of course, the whole Host Club knew (counting Renge-chan out) of his feelings.

"Kyo, what's the matter?" Tamaki asked him as his eyes remained fixed on Kyouya, his glasses on the bedside table.

"Nothing Tamaki, just flashbacks."

"Oh, about what?" Tamaki asked, his curiosity appealing to Kyouya with every second. His hair was in a ruffled mess and his eyes held this feeling that made him speechless for a moment. The view always took his breath away.

"When I first met you in the dean's office." Kyouya answered, ruffling Tamaki's hair a bit, not that he minded. No, Tamaki loved it whenever Kyouya would tangle his fingers with his blonde hair, the feeling making him comfortable.

"Oh." was all Tamaki said, his hand resting on Kyouya's cheek and stroking it.

"Kyo?"

"Yes Tamaki?" Kyouya asked affectionately, kissing the hand that was on his face.

"Do you think this is wrong?" Tamaki asked, his doubts rising to the surface the second time this week.

"Tamaki, was the fact that we met wrong?"

"No."

"Then there's your answer."

"But, our relationship didn't start then."

"Then tell me Tamaki, when did it start." Kyouya requested, lying on his back now and staring at the ceiling, his heart beating a bit more faster.

"At the beach when I asked you to show me around Japan."

"Ah." Kyouya said, deep in thought.

"When did you think it started?" Tamaki asked him seconds later.

"When we first met." Kyouya responded, playful nipping his mate's neck.

Holding back a moan, Tamaki smiled.

"I didn't know that. Must've been hard to keep your feeling from me then."

"It was, at first. But then it came sort of naturally because even though I knew back then you wouldn't accept me, you showed me affection in other ways that made touching you often." Kyouya admitted, earning a blush from Tamaki.

"So, you loved me, even then?"

"Yes Tamaki." Kyouya repeated, for the second time this week. He got restless so he laid his head on Tamaki's chest, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist as he slept sideways.

"Love you." Kyouya said as he kissed Tamaki's bare chest.

"Love you too." Tamaki stated, placing a kiss on Kyouya's lips and falling fast asleep.

Sometimes, he did things from his heart, not his head, and for another's heart as well. That's why his father stopped nagging him. Kyouya Ootori, the boy as stoic as time itself, finally showed his feelings for the right person. That's why Mr. Ootori decided to leave everything for Kyouya, but it seems that Kyouya might already have everything he ever wanted. That and his father's blessings.

Fin.

Reply if you think I should do more Tamaki and Kyouya pairings!


End file.
